


Tell Me

by breathlix (etherealixie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tattoos, lying, tattooed felix, when they lie it appears on them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealixie/pseuds/breathlix
Summary: “How could I love a monster like you?”





	Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll protect you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

_Honesty_

_Honesty was cherished in their society and anything that went against telling the truth was considered a sin_

_Those who followed the expectations were showered in praises and respect_

_While the dishonest were seen as people that held an evil spirit deep inside them_

_Cursed to have a bad future_

_Lee Felix didn't feel like he knew what honesty was, but truthfully he didn't think anyone would be capable of knowing if it wasn't for the words written in ink_

_When he was little, he remembered being pulled closer to his mothers side when locking eyes with a man that had sentences wrapped around his arms_

_He couldn't read the words clearly,only saw the look of disgust people threw at the man sitting on the sidewalk_

_At first he was confused_  
_“Why would they treat him like that?”_

_He understood when he started kindergarten_

_His teachers taught him to not let his mouth utter a single lie no matter how small or else it would appear on him_

_Tattoos are what they were called_

_The first tattoo would be placed on the liars inner wrist, stating the owners name_

_Some say that once a person says a lie they aren't able to stop themselves from repeating the action_

_All their spoken sins covering their body for the world to see_

_"Always be honest," his mother said to him and his brother as she kissed both of them on their foreheads, "never tell a lie"_

_The cleaner and unblemished skin that was had, the more loved you were_  
_Seemed pure even if it was farthest from the truth_

 _\- - -_  
_He got his first tattoo on his ninth birthday_

_He woke up to a throbbing pain in his wrist and a strangled cry escaping from his throat_

_His right arm laid next to him with an unbearable ache_

_He stayed almost paralyzed on his back and watched the ceiling get blurry_

_Tears sat at the brim of his eyes before they fell from his eyelashes and mixed with the sweat trickling down the sides of his face_

_He clamped his left hand over his trembling lips in fear that he would wake up his family, but his efforts didn't work_

_His bedroom door slammed against the wall and the sound of footsteps running towards him reached his ringing ears_  
  
_The first tattoo always hurt the most_

 _"Felix," someone said, "felix look at me"_  
_Cold hands cupped his face and tapped gently_

 _His brother came into view_  
_"Keep your eyes on me ok," he whispered_

_The younger tried, but tears kept forming_

_He didn't let them fall_  
  
_Fingers threaded through the strains of his damped hair_

_"I'll protect you," was spoken in his ear and he tiredly nodded_

_He turned his head to the side and looked at his arm_  
_Tears stung his eyes as his tried to read the letters_

_He blinked_

_Lee Felix written in cursive writing on his wrist_

_Tears couldn't be held back when his brother wrapped his arms tightly around him_

_"I'll protect you"_

_But he never did_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally a story I wrote about a year ago called Liar but I ended up deleting it because I felt like the ship I wrote it for didn’t really fit the concept so I’m rewriting it as a changlix story because I’m whipped for them 
> 
> I’m not too good at writing but I hope this story comes out ok 
> 
> (Not proof read)


End file.
